fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Kirby: Dreamland Warriors/Dark Meta Knight
Dark Meta Knight is the antagonist to Meta Knight's story mode. For some reason, he's seen using his powers on innocent people, churning out mirror copies of them, and adding them to his army. In battle, he runs like Meta Knight, but dodging and certain attacks have him blink out of existence as if his mirror projection were appearing somewhere else. With the Dark Galaxia, his normal combo appears similar to Meta Knight's, until he starts warping vast distances and slashing unwary foes. With the Dark Galaxia, he can warp around and hit foes with surprise slashes, and cover a lot of area. With the Amazing Mirror, he can smack it around himself to hit nearby foes, but he's also capable of summoning up various enemies and tough warriors. Moveset Dark Galaxia *X - Dark Meta Knight spins about, forming a dome of mirror energy around himself. Those that are hit by the mirror energy are dealt dark damage and thrown away. *YYYYY - Dark Meta Knight slashes right, then left, then, with a vertical spin, slashes vertically, before slashing rapidly in front of him, and then warps a fair distance away, appearing suddenly to perform a spin attack, knocking foes away that are close to where he warps. *YX - Dark Meta Knight slashes right, then a mirror appears on the ground in front of him, suddenly launching a giant version of his blade up, knocking foes into the air. *YYX - Dark Meta Knight slashes right, then left, then takes to the sky for a brief moment to perform two quick slashes forwards, traveling a fair distance ahead and hitting a wide area in front of himself. *YYYX - Dark Meta Knight slashes right, then left, then, with a vertical spin, slashes vertically, and then summons up three mirrors, each bearing a giant version of the Dark Galaxia, before they then zoom forwards. *YYYYX - Dark Meta Knight slashes right, then left, then, with a vertical spin, slashes vertically, before slashing rapidly in front of him, and then, he produces a ring of mirror projections of himself, which then zoom outwards like drills. *Special - Dark Meta Knight summons up a ring of mirrors in front of him, them seeming like a cage around the enemies trapped within. And then, Dark Meta Knight dashes into another mirror. Each mirror of the ring of mirrors bears an image of Dark Meta Knight, each image suddenly zooming through the enemies in a frantic fashion, slashing through the enemies with reckless abandon until the mirrors hover above the enemies, which each produce a giant version of Dark Meta Knight's blade, piercing the ground and skewering the many already damaged enemies. Amazing Mirror Note: Whenever the X button is used alone, an image resembling the boss Dark Meta Knight summoned appears near his healthbar. If you use the combo that utilizes the affiliated boss, then the combo will be augmented, becoming even more powerful. *X - The Amazing Mirror appears before Dark Meta Knight, and a boss randomly spawns from it. If Dyna Blade spawns, she flaps backwards, before suddenly flying forwards at high speeds, diving through several enemies. If Heavy Lobster spawns, it jumps up, before slamming down and producing a powerful shockwave about itself. If Mega Titan spawns, it rears up its disembodied hands, and then flails them about it in a circle. If Coily Rattler spawns, then it zooms around in a wide arc in front of Dark Meta Knight. *YYYYY - Dark Meta Knight holds out his hand, allowing his Amazing Mirror to hang out in front of the Knight and spin around, damaging whoever's in front of him. Then he swipes his hand to the side, causing the mirror to swipe that way in a smacking motion. Then, the mirror retreats back to Dark Meta Knight, and spirals forwards through whoever's in a line in front of Dark Meta Knight. Then The mirror rises upwards, expands outwards, before it slams down on the ground beneath it. Then the mirror zips behind Meta Knight, splits into four, and three Dark Meta Knight mirror images fly out of each, one flying forwards, one flying to Dark Meta Knight's left, one flying to Dark Meta Knight's right, and one flying behind Dark Meta Knight. *YX - Dark Meta Knight holds out his hand, allowing his Amazing Mirror to hang out in front of him and spin around, damaging whoever's in front of him. Then, the mirror flops down onto the ground, and Dyna Blade spawns from it, flying upwards and driving nearby foes upwards. If he'd previously spawned Dyna Blade, the newly spawned Dyna Blade will hover forwards a little, before diving downwards, slamming talon-first upon nearby foes. *YYX - Dark Meta Knight holds out his hand, allowing his Amazing Mirror to hang out in front of the Knight and spin around, damaging whoever's in front of him. Then he swipes his hand to the side, causing the mirror to swipe that way in a smacking motion. Then, a fist from Mega Titan flies out of it towards Dark Meta Knight's side, pounding foes. If Mega Titan was spawned previously, the newly spawned Mega Titan will produce four hands, each which align themselves in front of Dark Meta Knight before flying forwards, a wall of steel driving into foes. *YYYX - Dark Meta Knight holds out his hand, allowing his Amazing Mirror to hang out in front of the Knight and spin around, damaging whoever's in front of him. Then he swipes his hand to the side, causing the mirror to swipe that way in a smacking motion. Then, the mirror retreats back to Dark Meta Knight, and spirals forwards through whoever's in a line in front of Dark Meta Knight. Then, while the mirror is stretched out, Coily Rattler flies out of it and curls around Dark Meta Knight's location, damaging foes near him. If Coily Rattler was spawned previously, the newly spawned snake will hover over Dark Meta Knight like a halo, before exploding into individual pieces and flying out in all directions, though covering a short range. *YYYYX - Dark Meta Knight holds out his hand, allowing his Amazing Mirror to hang out in front of the Knight and spin around, damaging whoever's in front of him. Then he swipes his hand to the side, causing the mirror to swipe that way in a smacking motion. Then, the mirror retreats back to Dark Meta Knight, and spirals forwards through whoever's in a line in front of Dark Meta Knight. Then The mirror rises upwards, expands outwards, before it slams down on the ground beneath it. Once it's touched down, Heavy Lobster spawns from it, standing on the floor, before unleashing a flamethrower attack in front of it. If Heavy Lobster was spawned previously, three Heavy Lobsters will spawn, each facing a different direction, before they unleash a flamethrower attack at the same time. *Special - The Amazing Mirror is placed at Dark Meta Knight's feet, before it expands forwards, covering a large area in front of Dark Meta Knight. Then, Dark Mind rises from the mirror. Its eye-like core opens up, charges a beam, and fires it, sweeping it in a circle around itself, blazing through forces around or on top of the Amazing Mirror. Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Kirby (series) Category:Kirby Characters